


Wrenched

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza





	Wrenched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy__violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/gifts).



John cursed under his breath, wiping the oil off his hands before reaching for the wrench once more. “Sherlock! How many times have I told you to stop messing with my leg while I’m asleep!”

“I just wanted to add in some newer hydrolic-”

“I don’t care!” John grimaced as he worked the front plate off. The gears were all askew, worse for the fact he had tried to put some weight on it before realizing what had happened. The only thing he could really be grateful of was that the makeshift lab downstairs meant there were plenty of spare parts lying around if Sherlock managed to break something in his tinkering.


End file.
